Lies, Lust, and Love
by artistic-soul24
Summary: One lies, one lusts, and one loves. Have fun guessing who each of these three 'sins' belong to. And its not exactly who it seems...


**A/N:** This one-shot is about the deepest secrets of three Hogwarts. Enjoy reading and guessing who they are. And they aren't who they seem at first glance…

* * *

**Lies**

Its fun to fuck with his mind.

And its so easy too.

As I sit here in Charms drumming my fingers on the tabletop, I smile with amusement as he avoids my gaze completely. Head bent down, he pretends to work on some assignments. But I can see how much his quill shakes as he struggles to hold it steady. And when he thinks I'm not looking, he glances at me from the corner of his eye.

Shaking my head, I smirk cockily. Its official.

This boy is whipped.

Other people have more… _traditional_ hobbies- collecting bottle caps, trading cards, knitting- you know. So I'm proud to say my favorite pastime is a bit _unique._

I mess with people's minds for kicks.

My list of the "whipped" is pretty extensive. Parkinson, Granger, Finnigan… both Weasleys… they're all on there. Shit, I even managed to get the famed Oliver Wood conquered before he left school. I'm pretty good at what I do- I'm no amateur.

Pretty soon, I'll be adding Macmillan to the list.

Grinning once more, I decide to mess with him again. I lean over and whisper something into my Charms partner's ear, then stick my hand between his legs.

This has the desired affect. Leaning his head back, my partner les out a throaty moan.

Everyone, including Ernie, is staring at us as class ends.

Flitwick's eyes follow me as I exit with my peers, appearing eager to start my weekend early. His expression looks so hungry, I expect _he'll_ be wanting some pretty soon.

My game is simple: flash a few smiles, whisper a few sweet nothings, fuck 'em, then send them on their merry way. And there's only one rule: don't get caught.

I'd hate for one of them to catch me in the middle of one of my lies. If word got out… but then again, I'm _way_ too good at it all. And… hey, I wouldn't lie unless it were _absolutely_ necessary. I don't really like the lying part. Makes me feel all dirty inside. And wrong. But its pretty amazing what someone will do when you tell them you love them. I've seen some of the toughest guys kneel in between my open legs at the sheer _mention_ of the L-word.

My mind is going a mile a minute by the time I enter the Great Hall for dinner. Scanning the room, my gaze lands on a certain blushing Hufflepuff. And as his baby blue eyes land on my own hazel ones before turning away out of embarrassment, I know.

He'll be mine by the end of the night.

* * *

**Lust**

He's the one I think of as I lie in bed at night.

Its those damn eyes. They're so bewitching… I can't imagine there's a single guy alive who wouldn't come staring into those gems. Many a night I imagine those emeralds trained on me as he yells my name, withering beneath me…

I guess you could say I lust after Harry Potter.

I love the provocative gentle sway of his hips as he walks across our dorm. The way his voice drops seductively when he's trying to coax homework answers from his friends. I love how he licks his lips when he's deep in thought. I want to devour those lips.

Not like he'd ever notice me like _that_ anyway. We're friends but… nothing more. When it comes to the romantics, I'm definitely _not_ his first pick.

But he sure as hell is mine.

Which is why I fantasize about him daily.

I can just picture my hands roaming over his chiseled marble body, face hovering just inches over him. His eyes would be glazed over, tongue gracing his bottom lip as he silently begged me to take him.

And just like a film, I can see my actions clearly. My fingertips would linger on his muscular shoulders, gripping the tough mounds before I continue down his rock-hard chest. I would hesitate on his greatly defined abs, admiring the well-earned six-pack before an upward thrust from Harry's hips jolted me from my thoughts. Hands poised on his slender waist, my eyes would focus on the innocence of the soft pale skin of his groin…

One of these days my fantasy will finally come true. I will ravage his body thoroughly and satisfy my every sexual desire. And then my obsession with the Seeker would cease.

My only goal is to fuck him through the bedsprings. Then I'll be done.

AS I sit here in Transfigurations staring discretely at him from across the room, I can't help but squirm at the sudden tightness in my jeans. Its those damn eyes again. They're always my undoing. And as my gaze catches his eye, he gives me an adorable grin before turning back to his work.

He always gives me a reason to hope. To lust.

I sigh, glancing down between my legs expectantly as I will my erection to go away. Then, with a shrug of my shoulders, I can't help but wonder.

How good would he look drenched in chocolate syrup?

Such a kinky thought.

* * *

**Love**

I'm not in love with him. There's no way. No fucking way.

At least, that's what I kept telling myself. Until I finally gave in.

I used to think best friends weren't supposed to like each other. I thought it was an unspoken rule that the line separating love and friendship should never be crossed. That having a _crush_ on your best mate was wrong.

I was sure I'd read that somewhere. Or that maybe someone had told me- I couldn't put it past the Weasley twins. They discussed everything from first dates to blowjobs in our common room. Yeah… if someone had told me, it would have been one of them.

Not that I helped. I'd already broken the rule.

I'm in love with my best mate.

I can't say for sure what I fell for first. Maybe his crisp gray eyes- so deep its like looking into a bottomless pool of morning dew. Could have been his bubble gum pink lips… so deliciously plump you'd want to devour them at first glance. Even the toasted smatter of freckles on his cheeks could've done me in- their marmalade tone darken considerably when he's embarrassed. No, I can't put my finger on exactly **what** it was. But somehow I doubt its just one thing.

But I remember the moment our love was realized… fright down to the last minute. It was fifth year. Winter. 2:47 in the morning. I'd had a nightmare, and woke up screaming.

And as if on cure, he ran to my side with concern. He took in my rushed breathing and tear-streaked face, cupping my chin in his hand. Then, with a sweet smile, he climbed into bed with me, drew the curtains, and held me in his arms.

That's not when _I'd_ realized it, though. 2:47 was just when _he'd_ realized it. At least, that's what he tells me as I lay snuggled in his arms now. A year later.

_My_ realization was at 6:32 a.m. When I woke up to find myself still in his embrace. And I realized he had stayed.

That's when I knew.

I'm in love with my best mate.

And as I sit up to kiss those candy-tinted lips while looking at him through heavily hooded eyes, I know he loves me back. It shows through the vice grip he has on my waist. He's a bit possessive at times.

And I love him for it.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and I hope to have the sequel to this one-shot up soon! It will be called, "These Sins". 


End file.
